The present invention relates to solar ovens and, more particularly, to a solar oven for mainstream use as a tabletop, floor or wall unit.
Current, commercially-built solar ovens perform close to standard ovens temperature-wise, but are built for portability, are small in size and are not weatherized.
The mainstream cook tends not to use appliances that need to be stored between uses. Their small size and need to assemble, tie down, and watch, make current solar ovens incompatible with the mainstream lifestyle. Current solar ovens require attention in high wind, lose heat and cooking time when the door is opened, require wiping of accumulated condensation during the cooking process and need to be stored when not in use.
As can be seen, there is a need for an improved solar oven that addresses many of the issues associated with current conventional solar ovens.